Prior art devices and methods are know for brushing teeth in order to remove dental plaque. One such apparatus and method is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,620 to G. S. Clemens. This patent shows an apparatus having a plurality of tufts of filaments in which each of the tufts is rotated about its own axis and where each of the tufts counter-rotates with respect to the adjacent tufts. However, it is believed that the structure and operation of the device in the above mentioned patent is complex and costly. The present invention is a simplified and effective means for tooth cleaning with a device for removing plaque and which also prevents the formation of plaque on the teeth, and is reliably effective for the purposes intended.